Always on Time
by eatsyourface
Summary: After all these years, can a love that existed long ago still exist? Who is the man that comes every year, and why are Their eyes so similiar?


**Disclaimer:** The Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain, but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 by me, Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou). Plagiarizing will *not* be tolerated, and those who do so will deal with me.  
'Always on Time' is written, sung and copyrighted by Ja RUle and Ashanti. I do not claim ownership of this song.  
  
**Notes:** This is a side story to another story. Ha. This story was rewritten. It's been sitting in my compy files for the past ten billion years, and was only just reopened.  
Okay, you're probably thinking that 'Always on Time' doesn't really suit this story. Well, listen carefully and listen good. This story is strange- compared to my others that is. There are two different stories inside this one big tale. The song is one, the actual narrative another.  
In time, like 'Secret Agent Man' and 'Thank You' a story will come out of this. Of course, this story will come out most likely after 'Waterfall,' 'Love Letters in the Sand' and 'Love Me Tender' is complete. Compared to the first two new fics, this will be shorter.  
Magical ne?  
  
**Name:** Shinmi, a true Japanese name. It means 'relative, kind, cordial.' I chose it because it was so close to 'Shinmiri', meaning 'solemn, serious, sad.' A good choice, because it conflicts with each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_During the 'reign' of Galaxia, three Soldiers travelled the galaxy searching for their princess. After one lucky escape, they found that time was growing short and so were their lives. Kakyuu was still 'in sight,' but her 'signature' was scattered.  
As an agreement, the Starlights vowed to do whatever necessary to contact their Princess. The power of voice was their first and foremost hope. But is it not considered strange for a woman to sing for a woman?  
The Starlights visited the planet Leto. It was here that Starhealer met Gendo Asayo. It was here, that the girl fell in love with this 'man.'  
Now, years have passed. Asayo still loves Starhealer, even though she knows who she truly is. Shinmi learns of who her 'father' truly is.  
  
**Always On Time  
  
Always there when you call... Always on time  
Gave you my... Baby be mine  
Always there when you call... Always on time  
Gave you my... Baby..**_  
  
Baby, I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine  
  
_Ryo, what about you?  
I am sorry for doing this to you. I am sorry for leading you on like this. I can't ask you to forgive me; can't and won't.  
But please, Love, understand this.  
  
**I am always waiting.**  
  
Can you blame me for feeling this way Yaten?_  
  
Every year was the same thing. Nothing ever changed. It had been like that for as far as we remembered. Fifteen minutes to nine pm, a sound of a motorbike's engine being cut. Then, exactly ten minutes later, two sharp knocks at the door. Mother's face would light up, a beautiful smile spreading over her usually sad face. An expectant silence, then she would hurry to the door and quickly pull it open.  
It would reveal a short and attractive man. Knee-length silver hair, cold lime green eyes, almost feminine… an icy beauty. Sometimes he would have a companion. Another man, maybe a head taller with hair just as long, only it was the colour of the midnight sky. Deep sapphire eyes. He was called…. Seiya. If not him, then another person, that towered over them all except for maybe Ryo, our father. Auburn hair that was the same length as the other two and mauve eyes. Okaasan called him 'Taiki.'  
On one occasion, all three had been there.  
Okaasan would greet them all politely, her eyes never straying away from the silver haired man.  
She never looked at Otousan like that.  
We would sit down for dinner. For some reason, Otousan would give up his place at the head of the table for The Guest. He never said anything. Always it was his taller, raven haired companion that talked. But only if he had come as well.  
Okaasan would continually ask the silver haired man questions, making sure that the salad was to his taste, the caviar perfect, and sushi just right. He would look at her, answer with a cool 'Hai' then return to his food. And then Okaasan would silence, satisfied with his answer.  
After dinner would be dessert. He would accept some pudding. But he would only try a little bit.  
Then we'd all head to the living room for some quiet talk. Again, Otousan would give up the armchair beside the fireplace for The Guest. He and Okaasan would sit on the couch together. Some more small talk…  
At eleven pm, we'd all head to bed. Including Otousan. It was always like that, for as far was we remembered. He would order us not to disturb Okaasan and her friend…  
  
**C'mon and get a piece of this late night lover  
You know, the one that swing dig like no other (shit)  
I know I got a lot of things I need to explain  
But baby you know the name and love is about pain  
So stop the stop the complaints and drop the order restraints  
Our sex life's a game  
So back me down in the paint  
Cuz I can't wait no more**  
  
"Is he coming this year?" the young twelve-year-old boy peered up at his father.  
"Of course, Kae, he always does." All three children silenced at the sound of their father's voice.  
"Be quiet, children." Ryo smiled. He looked magnificent in his black dinner suit. But not as magnificent as King Endymion, their youngest sister Adara had so kindly said.  
"Mother is taking a long time," commented Shinmi, the oldest child there. At sixteen, she was fair. She had her mother's red-gold curls, and lime green eyes. She was tall, and slim, with rose bud lips… and boys falling for her left and right.  
A shadow passed over Ryo's face as he studied his 'daughter.' And then he smiled sadly, but with an understanding look…  
"Father, are you okay?" Adara looked up. She took after her father, brown hair and blue eyes. She saw a lot for a four-year-old child.  
"Iie, Ada-chan." It was the way he said it though. It didn't fool any of them.  
"It's almost 15 to 9." Shinmi watched the clock. She could feel her mother's excitement.  
The sound of a motorbike approaching in the distance.  
  
_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_  
  
**Cuz it's about a quarter past three and shorty's eyin' me  
I got the bently valeted  
And I'm just outside of Jersey by the Palisades  
And I love to see that ass in boots and shades  
spread out on the bed while I'm yankin' your braids  
Thug style you never thought I'd make you smile  
While I'm smackin' your ass and fuckin' ya all wild  
What we share, is so rare, but who cares, you care**  
  
Stopping outside, the engine being cut.  
Silence as the clock ticked.  
Then, two raps on the door followed by more silence. Ryo gave a 'behave' look to his children, before moving forward to open the door.  
If it was possible, the man standing there was beautiful. Not just handsome, beautiful in a feminine way.  
"Ban, Ryo-san," he said smoothly, lime green eyes flickering towards Shinmi before coming to rest in front of Ryo again. They saw him every year, but Shinmi always drank in the sight of Yaten-'sama.' He intrigued her for some reason.  
Short, shorter then Otousan. Long, knee-length silky hair.  
"Konbonwa, Yaten," greeted Ryo. He smiled and offered a hand. Yaten glanced at it, then walked in. Ryo shrugged, unfazed, and closed the door.  
Shinmi caught His gaze.  
Identical pairs of green eyes stared at each other, before Shinmi looked away, slightly nerved, hoping for a distraction. She got one.  
A movement at the stairs alerted them of another presence.  
Asayo looked stunning in a red strapless gown, her red-gold curls framing her face. She wore only a tiny amount of make-up. Blush, to emphasize her cheeks and a bit of lipstick. No jewelry other then a locket around her neck. One that she had never taken off. Her eyes were sparkling, corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile. A genuine smile…  
  
**Baby, I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine**  
  
One that had not been seen for a year. Nothing Ryo had done could bring that smile to her lips. Nothing.  
"Hello Yaten." Ryo watched as his wife stepped forward.  
"Konnichiwa Asayo." The two words seemed to strengthen her.  
"Are you hungry? Dinner is ready." Yaten smirked slowly.  
"You were never much of a cook. Gods help us if you prepared the food." Asayo blushed and looked down, slowly turning towards the dining room. Ryo-tachi glared at him, before all turned to follow her.  
"Take a seat." Ryo offered his seat to Yaten; beside Asayo. And moved down the table. Each took their seats, Ryo bowing his head for a moment. And then they ate.  
"Is the salad ok?" asked Asayo, a worried look on her pale features.  
"Hai." She bit her lip at that. "Tell the cook it was excellent." And she brightened.  
  
_Papa told us that when he and mother first married, she was a lousy cook. But she practised, and improved._  
  
"Would you like some caviar?"  
"That… would be nice." And then-  
"Otousan, what did you buy us for Christmas?" a smile from Ryo at Shinmi's question.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Three sets of pouts and two amused smiles. Yaten raised his eyebrows.  
"Sixteen, and you still worry about gifts," he murmured.  
"It's Christmas!" Asayo smiled at him.  
  
**Girl, get a grip. C'mon pull it together  
It's only a sunshower  
We been through worse weather  
Like stormy night you wrote a, "Dear Ja" letter  
And took my Benz and keyed and cut the leather  
Bitch, you know better, we live M-O-B  
Money Over Bitches, Murder I.N.C**  
  
The rest of dinner was silent. Kae's eye twitched as they waited for Adara to finish her juice.  
"Anyone up for pudding?" asked Asayo brightly. She was still watching Yaten.  
"Hai." Four voices. Yaten looked up, and nodded silently. Asayo stood at that, and went to fetch the pudding.  
He did not touch much of his pudding. Actually, he didn't try any of it. There was a disgusted look on his face as he pushed it around on his plate. Asayo pursed her lips slightly, hurt.  
"Children. Why don't you head into the sitting room? Your father and I will handle the dishes. Yaten, wait for us outside." Again, a silent nod, before all stood.  
Shinmi indicated for Yaten for follow her, and they trooped out.  
  
He sat down at the chair closest to the fireplace, just like he had all those times he came. Kae and Adara observed their guest with some awe. He was staring into the fire, legs crossed, making no sound or movement.  
"So Shinmi. How is school?" his voice was neutral.  
"Fine, Yaten-san."  
"Doing well?"  
"Hai, Yaten-san."  
"No problems?"  
"Iie Yaten-san."  
"Still doing well in art?"  
  
_Okaasan told us that he was an excellent painter…_  
  
**I got two or three hoes for every V  
And I keep 'em drugged up off that ecstasy  
I'ma playground legend like Kirk wit Peewee  
Name a nigga in the league got more game than me  
I play hard  
There's so many women I fathered  
Meet 'em wit scars and sent 'em home hot and bothered  
Truth or Dare this life ain't apparently fair  
A love wit no glare is a crystal stare  
What we share, is so rare but who cares, you care, BABY**  
  
"Hai Yaten-san." Always the same questions.  
Yaten smirked- his eyes were knowing.  
Then there was even more silence as they waited for the other two. They heard Asayo.  
"Is there any more of that French Chardonnay we bought?"  
Strange, Asayo never let any one touch that. Only on special occasions- oh, wait. Only when Yaten-san was here.  
All the interesting kitchen noises, before the two adults appeared. Asayo handed Ryo and Yaten their glasses, took her own, then sat down.  
"So. How are They?" 'They' was said with reverence.  
"Very well."  
"Give my regards to Kakyuu-sama." Yaten nodded at Ryo's request.  
"Will you be staying longer this year?"  
"... Perhaps..." Asayo smiled bravely at that. "Seiya and Taiki are well enough protectors, but they can't Feel."  
"And yet each year you come…" murmured Ryo. His wife gave him a warning look and he nodded apologetically. The three adults switched subjects, and gradually the mood lightened.  
  
_Tick tick tick. The clock is ticking._  
  
"Well." Ryo stood. "I think I'll head up now. Awfully tired. Kids, you should to." They stood…  
All knew what to do.  
"Oyasumi nasai, Yaten-san," chorused the children, before heading up the stairs.  
"Good-night." Ryo followed them a moment later.  
"Children, you are not to disturb Yaten-san and your mother. Understand?" All nodded. Ryo smiled faintly.  
"Good night." So saying, he picked up Adara to tuck her in.  
Shinmi made sure that Ryo had seen her 'go to bed,' before sneaking back downstairs.  
  
**Baby, I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine**  
  
_Okaasan never bothered telling us who the heck Yaten Kou was. I had to sneak down and spy on them. And even then, she wouldn't talk. I'd ask her and ask her, but Otousan would come along, and tell me to leave her alone. He'd glance at Okaasan, as if saying 'Always lying.' And she'd stare back with this hopelessness mixed with determination. It was too late though; I already knew who I was.  
I just wanted to hear from mother's own lips, why I was here._  
  
"She looks like you." Asayo's voice was soft.  
"Heh." Yaten snorted derisively. Shinmi frowned. Who were they talking about?  
"The eyes show the most."  
"Only the eyes. Not much to see there." Silence, and then… "You still wear the locket."  
"Of course. I never take it off."  
"What does Ryo say?" Asayo's voice was calm as she answered.  
"He says nothing."  
"He takes care of you and Shinmi?"  
"Hai… You know he does!"  
"And you that any matter that concerns my daughter requires my attention." Shinmi gasped.  
This conversation was taking an interesting turn.  
"Would you come, if Shinmi were never…" Asayo's voice was hesitant.  
'Iie. My responsibility lies with Kakyuu Princess." His voice was cold.  
"Was there any time... did you ever look at me as myself, as someone other then a look-alike of your Princess?!" her voice was begging him to say 'yes.'  
"If I did…. I can't think of it." Yaten's voice remained cold. "Why do you hold on? Reach for something that cannot and never will be yours?" It was curious instead of cold now.  
"You know Yaten. If it were possible, I would follow you all the way to Kinmokusei."  
Kinmokusei?! Planet of the Olives?!  
"You don't belong there."  
"As long as you were there, I would be happy."  
"Then you will never be happy." Shinmi could hear her mother cry out, could feel the emotions swirling out from with in her. "You will never be happy." She didn't know where that power came from.  
But it was there.  
"It's midnight." Yaten stood, back still towards Shinmi. His head turned to the side, his eyes glittered with something.  
Their eyes met.  
"Will you come back next year?" A quiet chuckle. He held out a hand, and a yellow rose appeared.  
"My promise to you." Asayo took it with trembling hands. The man- her father- smiled coolly and walked out to the front. Her mother did not move.  
I cannot let him leave, now that I know who he is!  
Shinmi ran out, ignoring her mother's surprised gasp. She darted out the door, and ran down the stairs.  
  
**Oh,I feelin' like you livin' a double life  
Cuz you don't be comin' home sometimes  
Baby but you're always on time  
Checkin' for one time  
You and I, Got a special bond together  
We go back like bombers boo in the coldest weather  
And when I play, you play the same way  
You freak me baby, I fuck you crazy  
Then I'm gone**  
  
It was there, parked at the front. But He was nowhere in sight.  
"What are you doing out here, little girl?" a beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows. Long, knee-length hair, cold lime green eyes.  
"A man." She was familiar.  
"Oh?" the lady's voice was curious.  
"My Otousan." A quirk at the lips. That smirk was his- HER own. It dawned on her…  
"Who are you?" demanded Shinmi.  
"Yaten Kou," she answered smoothly.  
"I know that!" snapped Shinmi. "How is it that you can-can- do that?! Does Okaasan know??" Yaten ran a hand through her hair.  
"'He,' is just a disguise I took on during my time on all the planets. It was necessary, for my survival, and for the survival of my comrades and…" her eyes were dreamy. "For Kakyuu Princess." She lost that love sick look. "And yes, Asayo knows."  
  
**Baby don't really want me to get up and leave off that easy  
She'll be wakin' up wet for sheezy  
Remind these bitches to mind they business  
Believe me this pimp game is very religious  
And I'm built like the Don Bishop  
Gon' keep this money green benz and my hoes as my witness  
The life we share is a Thug Affair  
But who cares, You care**  
  
"Do you lo- care for Okaasan?" her 'father' raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Iie. I don't." Seimi felt rage stirring inside herself. Yaten winced slightly.  
"Control your emotions," she ordered coolly. Wondering, Shinmi took a deep breath and calmed herself down.  
"Why?"  
"Because there is someone else." Both looked up at the sound of a motorbike. Closer and closer, finally stopping in front of them.  
There was a dark haired figure on top, pony tail streaming out.  
"Coming Healer?" the tall man cut the engine and walked towards her…  
Seiya Kou, Yaten's friend.  
"Iie, Fighter. The damn bike is stuffed." She held up a wrist, a watch gleamed from it.  
"So you called." Seiya glanced at the bike. "Trash." He nodded politely to Shinmi, his eyes so Knew.  
"Shinmi-san." Then to Yaten in a language that sounded vaguely like Japanese.  
"Yes, Fighter." The tall man smiled down at the shorter woman before returning to the bike.  
"Kakyuu is waiting," he called. The lady followed him.  
"Matte!" snapped Shinmi. "How can I possibly be your child? 'He'… Just a disguise. You did not actually change genders, ne?" Yaten sighed irritably.  
"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." She frowned, then continued on. "We… made love. The night before I left, we, as you children so charmingly love to put, had sex. I screwed her." This sounded remarkably ridiculous coming from a woman. But Yaten Kou's eyes were deadly serious. Shinmi looked over at Seiya; a mocking smile played on his lips.  
"You never should have existed. Not in my life. But who am I to defy destiny?" Shinmi felt tears come to her eyes. Oh Kami…  
"Then why did you? Why did you let me survive?"  
"We are sworn, never to take any innocents' life." She stared up at the window of their apartment. "...Because I could not leave her alone like that." Alone- but-  
Alone, with nothing to remember Yaten by… she would surely die.  
Shinmi could sense her mother upstairs. She was holding her tears in. And she realized how much her mother depended on Yaten- on her visits.  
Yaten was never late. She- or he, in this case- was always there at nine at Christmas. If 'he' did not come at nine next year…  
She would always be looking out the window…  
  
**Baby, I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine  
I'm not always there when you call... But I'm always on time  
And I gave you my all... now baby be mine**  
  
"Tell your mother, that I said _'Sayonara.'_" Yaten climbed onto the bike behind him.  
"You're coming back right?" Seiya smirked faintly at that.  
"Tell the chiisai shoujo," he murmured. Yaten rolled her eyes.  
"You don't need this." Yaten studied the stars. A wave of anger washed through Shinmi again.  
"Is that person so important that you would just leave Okaasan like this?" she demanded.  
Anger coursed through her veins.  
Again, a wince.  
"Control yourself!" Seiya's voice was sharp. Yaten laid a comforting hand on his arm.  
"Hush…" To Shinmi- "I would give my life for her…"  
"As would Maker and I." Seiya gazed closely at her.  
Shinmi stared at the two.  
There is something that they have…  
"I would give my life just to see That person smile- for my one and only." Yaten held on tight. "For That person."  
There is something that they have…  
  
_'There is someone we live for. Someone, whose dreams, whose pain, whose every feeling, is ours. This is someone that we have chosen to live for.'_  
  
"Wait!" she called, as the engine was revved. Yaten looked back.  
"You are enough for Asayo!" and then they drove off.  
  
**Always there when you call... Always on time...  
Gave you my... Baby be mine...  
Always there when you call... Always on time...**  
  
Upstairs, was a loud, anguishing cry.  
"No! Don't go! Please!" Shinmi ran upstairs, and burst through the door. Ryo was there, trying to comfort his wife.  
"Otousan," she whispered. Ryo looked up, and smiled sadly as Asayo clutched the yellow rose in her hands, sobbing.  
"Onegai," she whimpered. "Please, don't leave me!"  
  
  
  
"Yaten…"  
"Hai?"  
"What really happened?" Yaten sighed and rested her head on Seiya's back. They had never asked about this, and she had never told them.  
"This will stay between Asayo and I. Nobody else will know of this."  
"Not even Her?"  
"Hai, Seiya. Not even Her."  
  
**_Gave you my... Baby be mine..._**  



End file.
